A Stroke of Luck
by goldenraven
Summary: As far as Hermione's concerned, Draco can just rot in Hell. As far as Hell is concerned, Draco is it's soulmate. But when fate starts to get sly, and decides that Draco and Hermione are meant to be, there's no stopping it from giving them a hard shove.
1. Prologue

A/N- Hey you guys! Another story…sigh..oh well.

**A Stroke of Luck**

**

* * *

** It finally happened. The most unbelievable, unexpected so unpredictably unpredictable thing, that no one, not even _herself, _could react to…..Hermione Granger, Hermione know-it-all Granger, complete with the smug _I-am-so-smarter-than-you-could-ever-be-in-this-lifetime-and-the-next-million-lifetimes-to-come _look

She failed an exam.

Call the police, call the aurors…hell, call Voldemort….

She failed an exam.

Wait, let me rephrase that….**_SHE FAILED AN EXAM!_**

Back to the story. The piece of paper that wielded a giant F ,instead of the usual O, in red ink flew to the ground, successfully assuring other future Trelawney wannabees (coughlavandercoughparvaticough) that there _are _such things as miracles.

Well ladies, gentlemen and crossdressers all over the world, miracles could happen.

Beware Einstein, here comes Crabbe and Goyle, the next greatest scientists of the world.

Hermione stared at the offending piece of paper and slowly worked her gaze up to the

Slimy git they call teacher. Said git-er-_teacher _is wearing a smug (inner Hermione: THAT WAS PATENTED YOU B) look, the same one Hermione normally uses (look above for those who have short term memory loss) with an additional eyebrow raise, making him look more of a slime ball than he already is. Let's shudder together shall we?

Snape accioed the paper to his arms, still wearing the (patented!) look.

"It seems to me." To git's delight, everyone was dead silent now, listening in fear. "that someone hasn't been studying." Is it just me or did he seem…gleeful?

Hermione chocked back a smart remark that would probably make the rating in this story go higher. Beside her, she heard a faint thud, signaling that Ron just banged his head on the table. Snickers could be heard on the other side of the room, while the other Gryffindors just had their jaws open in shock

The most shocking thing was, instesd of snickering, along with the other Slytherins, Draco Malfoy was secretly smiling-slash-smirking behind his thick textbook in amusement and…._happiness!_

What the HELL is wrong in this picture?

* * *

Okay, so short crappy chapter, but it's just a start. Other chapters would be longer I promise. 


	2. Quidditch Accidents

A/N: yeah, so after practically ten years of not updating, I finally come back to life! Among my stories, this is by far my favorite. Enough of my babbling, and let's get back to the story!

* * *

It started out a very fine day. The birds were chirping, The sun was smiling and all that shit. Even the people were annoyingly happy. So annoyingly happy, in fact, that they decided to make other not-so-annoyingly-happy people _un_happi_er._

Take Draco Malfoy for example. He was happy. Happy doesn't even remotely describe what he was feeling in the _least. _Now, don't go all berserk and weird on me people. Even people who wallow in sadistic pleasures can be happy. Cannot effing believe I just said that.

Anyway, when Draco Malfoy was happy, everyone else in the Slytherin house was happy. And when everyone in the Slytherien house was happy, everyone in the Gryffindor house was miserable. When everyone in the Gryffindor house is miserable, the other houses dock and run for safety, or more importantly, their _sanity_. Which was, sad to say, slowly deteriorating.

So why exactly is this particular Slytherin sadistically happy?

Harry Potter was injured. Which in Slytherin talk means 'HARRY POTTER IS INJURED! THE QUIDDITCH CUP IS OURS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

How exactly does this involve the whole student population of Hogwarts? Ron and Hermione are livid. Actually, Ron was angry, Hermione was just plain livid. Hear those constant screams in the background? Yep, that was her.

"What do you _mean _'it was intentional'," Hermione all but screamed. "Draco I-take-sadistic-pleasures-in-seeing-other-people-miserable Malfoy bloody _injured _you? Just wait till I get my hands on the bloody git...I'll _personally _make sure he won't be able to reproduce…grrr"

Harry gulped. Can't really blame him actually. When your best friend starts ranting about injuring other guys' private parts, and you're a guy yourself, you'd go a little berserk too. Who knows when she starts getting impatient and starts using you as a practicing bag. He wants little Harrys running around sometime in the future thank you very much.

It all happened during Quidditch practice, when Slytherins and Gryffindors were practicing together, the Slytherins showing up unexpectedly with written consent from Snape.

Draco had apparently, _accidentally _kicked Harry's broom thus knocking him off balance, which explains the whole hospital wing scenario. And Hermione's deafening screams.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, each wearing identical looks of worry at Hermione's expense. Among the three, Hermione was the one being constantly picked on by Malfoy, on account of her apparently bearing dirty blood, to put it lightly. Needless to say, Hermione's rants and screams were understandable. Hermione hates Malfoy, Malfoy hates Hermione. It was a win-win, or lose-lose, depending on which way you look at it, situation. It was that simple.

But of course, it was that time of year when old sayings and clichés come back to haunt you, and the cliché of the week is….

The more you hate the more you love.

* * *

Yea, so I didn't keep my promise…It's just so damn tiring! I'll write short but many chapters. At least I intend to… 


	3. The Plan

A/N I love you people. Really, I do. Thanks for the reviews. DO IT MORE OFTEN!

* * *

_Hermione_

From this day onward, people suck. Correction, _Malfoys _suck.

Thanks to that good-for-nothing, self-absorbed _dickhead_, my best friend was bloody _almost KILLED!_ Never mind the fact that he's alive and perfectly breathing, he was almost MURDERED! _Murdered!_

Imagine, if he died, I'd be stuck with Ron!

Trying to get a grip on the last tendrils of sanity I have left –which isn't much-, I decided to approach this in a more calm, cool way. REVENGE!

I decided to voice this to my ever faithful best friends, and guess what? THEY AGREED!

So I'm slightly hysterical right now. Bite me. Point of the matter is…Harry's a very important person in my life. Special, even. If I lost him, I won't know what to do. And then here he was, lying against the crispy-whit sheets of the hospital bed, with a cast across his stomach, near his chest, the very epitome of calm…

…and a wicked grin on his face.

He has a plan.

I felt my own wicked grin spread across my face.

Phase one of the Hurt Malfoy as Much as You Can mission is already in motion.

* * *

_normal _

Hermione supressed a wicked grin from forming on her face. Imagine, in the next few weeks -too long, yes, but it would be worth it-Malfoy was going to be destroyed! Yes, this has to be the best day of her 17 year old life.

She started walking towards the library, to research for the needed potion ingredients to perform the plan. What is the plan actually? It was basically really simple: Get Malfoy to profess his undying love to...SNAPE! How exactly? Knowing that the Imperious Curse would probably be the very gateway to Azkaban, they found another alternative...

Confund Malfoy.

Trick him into believing that he has an undying love for Snape

Then discreetly pour Veritaserum to his pumpkin juice during breakfast. Ask him if he feels something for a person in Hogwarts, amplify his voice, then tada! Fake confession, right there.

So it was dangerous, so it would probably cause Hermione, Harry and Ron expulsion if the teachers ever find out, and it would probably cost Hermione her precious study time to make the Veritaserum...but you know what?

Who the bloody hell cares?

Revenge is sweeter when served cold.

* * *

A/N Im kinda running out of ideas on what to put on the next chapter, so any suggestions? 

Yes, this will be a Draco/Hermy fic.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

A/N I love you guys, really, I do. My world revolves around you. Seriously.

Okay, I have a confession to make. I'm not updating much coz someone's bugging me. STALKER I tell you. I'm a girl. I have a guy best friend. And I have a stalker. It's like, when my bestie and I were walking down the hallway for chem., He was behind me, glaring at John (my bestie) the whole time. And Joshua (Stalker) has like, half of the female population trailing after him, so what does he want with Josh? Maybe they had the same girlfriend that cheated on them? All in all, it's weird. And I refuse to believe the cliché reasons like Joshua has a crush on me, cause that's just stupid.

I'm sorry for bombarding you with my non-existent love-life. I did it because I know for a fact that you don't know me.

Thanks for the reviews, positive or not.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared hard at the long, blonde haired man in front of him. The said man was seemingly unaffected by the cold glare, and was, instead smiling sarcastically. 

"Patience, Draco. Control your temper. Again."

Draco gritted his teeth. Sweat collected on his forehead, and rolled in droplets unto his brow. With a loud growl, he made a violent slashing with a sword, trying to hit the man in front of him.

The man, his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's personal Satan in a bottle, complete with the horns and all.

"Faster Draco, and Harder."

The younger Malfoy made a deep growling sound from deep within his throat and made another violent slash, his efforts in vain, for it was only met by his father's own sword.

"Enough." Lucius eyed Draco with distaste. "You are obviously in no condition to fight. You're weak, Draco. We need to fix that. Go back to that school of yours, and meet me in the Shrieking Shack next week."

"Yes _father._"

"Very well."

And without as much as a goodbye, he left.

"Love you too daddy."

* * *

Malfoy trudged towards Hogwarts, clutching his rib cage, where his father hit him with the hilt of his sword. 

I don't want to be a deatheater, if only the stupid git would get that through his thick skull.

_Not that I have a choice anyway._

Draco laughed bitterly.

_Yeah, not that I have a choice._

_

* * *

_Reaching Hogwarts after a hour of torture, he sneaked into the Heads' common room, managing to avoid roaming prefects…and Granger.

Granger and Malfoy, the two smartest students in Hogwarts, and Head boy and girl.


	5. Meeting, and Snape's supporthose

I'm really. really sorry for not updating, but I've been busy. We went to America for 2 months, and we just got back. Really sorry. REVIEW! Flames are welcome, coz I'll just use it to make smores.

**Mad props to:**

_**Ely-baby**_

_**Mooncheese**_

_**Mrs. Lily Potter Jr.**_

_**haplessly cleaned**_

_**Marloes Spanjersberg**_

_**Mrs. Radcliffe**_

**_Mystic Fayth_**

_**Mrs. Skywalker**_

_**Chixon**_

**_Boogie_**

**_Stuck in the Wilderness _(see below for continuation)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

"Ronald, for the LAST time: the Veritaserum will have to be brewed on a full moon, and a full moon is in 3 weeks, meaning we can't confund Malfoy NOW!"

"Alright then, maybe later?"

"Ronald!"

"Aw, c'mon Hermione, if we confund him now, he'll be walking around like an idiot just a little earlier than usual!"

" NO!"

Harry Potter sighed as he listened to his best friends' immature arguing. Ron was trying to convince Hermione to confund Malfoy a little earlier, and Hermione was persistent on not doing so. Hermione had a point really, if the professors saw Malfoy walking around confunded, they'll be found out. But it was a really nice fantasy though.

"Ron will you _stop _eating like a bloody pig!"

"I'd rather be a _pig_ than a _prude_ Mione."

Harry hastily ended the incoming heated row "You two knock it off! I'm trying to eat here!"

"Sorry Harry." Hermione apologized immediately.

"I'll swear on Snape's support-hose that it will never happen again. _Yet_"

Ron added the last part under his breath, but Harry heard it anyway.

"As much as I'd love to hear you three fantasizing about Snape's undergarments, I need to talk to Granger here, Heads' business."

Hermione saw Harry and Ron tense up.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded angrily, and Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Well it _is _true, you're as deaf as you are poor. Heads's business, I told you."

Hermione hastily stood up. "C'mon Malfoy."

She led him to the doors of the great hall, exited, and turned to Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"Temper, temper. McGonagall wanted to talk to us, so you could untwist your knickers now."

Hermione glared and turned her heel to the transfiguration teacher's office.

* * *

**Yeah. Another short one.**

_**Jessierox  
Em…AND ALL WHO REVIEWED. **_

**Hehe, I just got tired typing…sue me.**


	6. The meeting, and broom closets

A Stroke of luck

Chapter Whatever (I forgot, hehe)

* * *

"Now where can Professor McGonagall be….are you _sure _she wanted to meet us here?" 

Draco sighed impatiently and looked in annoyance at the girl fretting in front of him.

"Granger, I don't want to spend more time with you than absolutely necessary, and if I did, I would have dragged you into a broom closet and snogged you senseless, not make us _both _stuck in this _pathetic _office. Yes, I'm SURE."

Hermione's eyes widened at the _broom closet_ and _snog senseless_ part.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

Hermione cleared her head. "Whatever Malfoy. Whatever."

Right on cue, McGonagall entered the office.

"Pardon me on my lateness, but a certain poltergeist decided to harass the first years down by the charms corridor."

McGonagall arranged herself.

"However, that's not the reason you're here. Sit, sit."

She conjured up a love seat, much to the head's dismay. They both sat down and placed as much space between them as possible, which was a grand total of 5 inches.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "There was a stack of papers written in runes in the library. We need you two to translate it. Us professors are simply too busy. It's nothing hard, just simple runes. We'll give you a week to do everything."

Hermione's eyes were alight with enthusiasm, while Draco's remained bored.

"You two may go."

They both scrambled off of the love seat, and bolted for the door. Hermione with a spring in her step, Draco's with indifference.

Hermione fell asleep easily that night, dreams suspiciously containing the terms _broom closet _and _snog._

Now where did _that _come from?


	7. Gay mirrors, idiotic light, and iPods

A/N:

Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, for not updating for so long. You see, my parents went through the nastiest divorce in history, and fought so much for custody over me and my brother, so I wasn't able to update. I'm really sorry, seriously.

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

On to the story!

* * *

Chappie 7 (Is that right?) 

Hermione waked up that morning feeling dizzy and disoriented. It COULD be because of the peculiar dream she had last night, but she couldn't be sure.

…Or it could be because of the countless Pepper-Up potions she drank to keep herself awake during late nights of studying and homework, but, then again, she couldn't be sure.

The Head Girl groaned as the rays of the sun shined through the red curtains.

Light, why do you mock me so?

Hermione, who was obviously not much of a morning person, tried to tell the light to go away, but of course, the light is stupid and won't listen.

She looked at the wizard's alarm clock on her bedside table: 8:30 am.

In short, she was late.

The record for the fastest to dress in a short amount of time was then broken by Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy yawned as he prepared his things for classes in his room. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were wrinkled. 

A rare treat, considering that Malfoy was, well, a Malfoy, and Malfoys are **never** messy. It's probably written in some rule book or something, check it out.

He finally zipped up his bag, and proceeded on to swinging it on one shoulder. He looked at himself at the mirror.

"Hot, of course, as always my dear Draco. Leave the hair as is, but fix your robes would you?"

Draco scowled at the enchanted mirror in front of him. The mirror showed his reflection, but it was talking and moving whereas the REAL Draco wasn't.

"Whatever you daft…" Draco stuggled for the right pronoun for the mirror. ".._thing" _He finished.

The mirror was gay, of course. Why _else _would it tell the real Draco that he was hot if the mirror was straight?

_'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

He glanced at his reflection as he straightened himself. The wrinkled clothes were then magically ironed, and the messy hair was combed, though still in it's ungelled state.

He then heard a weurd growling sound.

_'Breakfast it is then.'_

_

* * *

_ It seemed that the gods loved Hermione as much as the fates loves her, which translates to practically nothing.

Needless to say, she was NOT having a good day.

She looked a vampire, really. Pale skin, eyebags, next thing you'll know, she'll be sprouting fangs soon.

She trudged into the library, since it was still another 2 hours till dinner, and all her classes were finished. She opened the bouble doors, and went to her usual table. It was a 4 seater, with 4 armchairs placed in each side. She slipped into one, dropped her bag, and closed her eyes. During times like this, there was only one thing that could console her...

Music.

She opened her bag and took out something triangular, with white strings attached: her iPod. Despite reading _Hogwarts: A History _countless of times before,she still wanted to find a spell that made electronic devices work inside the castle.

And she found one. She already performed it on her iPod, so she was free to use it whenever she wanted.

She places the earphones to her ears and turned the device on. Simple Plan's _Everytime _started to pour into her ears.

Peace, at last.

But, not for long. And in this case, trouble comes along with blond(1) hair.

And trouble, apparently, likes music too.

* * *

A/N Yes. it's done! I would have updated sooner, but there was something wrong with or my computer. 

(1) I know many people think that blond is spelled with an E, but BLONDE is only refering to girls, whereas **blond** refers to boys


	8. brain sucking, and iPods continued

A/n: EEP! I just reread the last chapter I wrote, and I found out that I wrote something about the ipod being triangular and stuff…SO SORRY! It was supposed to be rectangular.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: The whole Harry Potter books belong to me, all of them. That's why I'm writing fanfiction. rolls eyes

Chapter 8

Hermione started bobbing her head to the music absentmindedly, while working on her transfiguration essay, which was due two weeks from now.

The song from her iPod then changed, into Natalie's "Where are You"

Hermione smiled. It was, after all, one of her favorite songs.

Lesson kids: Shuffling songs is good for you.

Draco Malfoy panted as he approached the library. Why don't YOU try walking all the way from the North Tower, to Snape's office, THEN to the library?

On second thought, don't. It's not really good for your body.

He opened the doors and suddenly….

…found Granger, working on her homework.

He rolled his eyes. Big surprise, right there.

He furrowed his brow when he saw the white strings attached to her ears. He looked on confusedly.

Was Granger's brains finally being sucked out?

He terribly hoped so.

"What are YOU doing here!"

Draco smirked™ at her sudden outburst.

"Free country Granger, I can go wherever I please." Then he remembered the brain sucking theory. He looked at her curiously, then sighed, obviously disappointed.

She can speak full, coherent sentences. So much for the theory then. So if it WASN'T a brain sucking device, what is it?

Hermione saw the object of his confusion, then laughed.

"Why Malfoy, haven't you seen an iPod before?"

"Is it muggle?"

"Uh…Yes?"

"There you go then."

Hermione crinkled her nose at him. "Bleh. Who cares, Malfoy. Then you'll never know the wonders of music."

Draco visibly perked up.

"Music?"

"Yes, music."

"Have you got wizard songs in there too?"

"Maybe…"

"Shove over Granger, and give me one of those brain sucking thingies."

"Of course"


	9. Habits, and secret crushes

A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for reviewing…I want to pass the hundred review limit, coz if I do, I'd write an espacially long chapter for you guys..(hinthint)

Chapter whtever

It became a habit for Hermione and Draco. During Fridays, right after class, the two of them would go to the library, and listen to Hermione's iPod. Recharging was no problem for her, since they were, of course, wizards.

It never occurred to the both of them that they were actually getting along. It was just…_there._ During their iPod bonding sessions, they'd get along well, without one insult, just some playful banter.

But when the session was done, they'd just leave, as if nothing ever happened. Just a curt "Bye Malfoy/Granger", and nothing more.

So it got Hermione thinking. They were getting along, if not well, but civilly. Was it really necessary for the Plan to follow through?

She thought about this long and hard during Potions. And being the genius that she is, she never got caught by Snape for not listening.

It's a skill.

She chanced a look at Malfoy. He was, of course, not listening, with the rest of the Slytherins. It was a mystery, really, of how Malfoy still maintains his impeccable grades, just below Hermione.

Then Draco suddenly turned and looked at her. When he saw her looking at him, he just nodde, instead of smirkinglike he would normally do.

Hermione found herself nodding back.

Malfoy _is _being awfully civil these days, so what's the use of pushing through with the plan, when the point of the plan was to _make _Draco civilized…

And revenge, of course.

Hermione thought back to the incident during Qudditch.

Hermione made up her mind. The Prank was no longer to change Malfoy's ways, but for revenge.

Which was a good enough reason…

Right?

Harry Potter clenched his fist unconciously under the table.

She was doing it…AGAIN!

Hermione was looking at Malfoy, and to his surprise, and utter annoyance, Malfoy was looking back.

What was happening with them really? Harry saw a pattern in Hermione's schedule. Every Friday, she'd excuse herself from whatever they were doing and head for the library. Harry thought that this was just normal, but than it happened so OFTEN for it to be uncoincidental.

She'd also bring her iPod, every single time.

It made Harry wonder…

Was something going on between them? If there was, then what about the plan? They already succeeded in making the half of the Veritaserum, and in 1 and a half weeks, it would be done.

Would they push through with it?

He sure hoped so. Just thinking about the look on Snape's face when his favorite student declares his undying love for him can make Harry pee his pants.

But he won't pee his pants of coure, the one he was wearing was his favorite.

He lookes at Hermione. Was it his fault she was so damn pretty?

Yep, he has a crush on his best friend. Ever since that day in the hospital wing, when she took good care of him when he was injured.

He sighed.

'_Someday Mione, I'll tell you. But for now, I'll just wait.'_

**Yeah, so I wanted it to be a triangle. Sue me. I always liked cliches. **


	10. The Damned Letter!

A/N: So yeah… I finally decided to update after what? A month? Sorry for that…

Well yeah… here's…

Chapter ….

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was obvious that something was troubling her… 

…and it wasn't about Malfoy, dammit!

It was actually about her parents. They were getting along so badly that Hermione was worried they'll get a divorce. Then they'd inevitably make her choose between the two of them, giving her an ultimatum: Staying with her mother in the country with her friends, or staying with her father, who she was more close to, in another town…

…minus her friends...

Hermione sighed again as she reached the doors of the Great Hall. She opened them, and headed straight for the Gryfindor table, right between Harry and Ginny, and across from Ron.

She put on a bright, cheery, (_fake! Fake! Fake!) _smile.

"Hey you guys, goodmorning!"

Harry looked at her. "Goodmorning too 'Mione."

"Yeah," Ron…_spewed. _"Mo'nin!"

Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Oh PLEASE Ronald, can you keep your mouth actually CLOSED? I'ts distur-"

But she was interrupted with Ginny's excited squeal of..

"Mail's here!"

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"What's up with you? You look like Christmas has gone early, combined with Fred and George using Ron's boxers as a Christmas tree.."

"Hey! That was only one time!"

Ginny ignored everyone, and said to Hermione " I'm expecting the edition of _The Daily Prophet _today."

Upon seeing the trio's raised eyebrows, she explained impatiently.

"They have this feature article on the latest muggle fashion designs!"

Hermione laughed amusedly, and shared glances with Harry.

"Figures…" Ron grumbled.

"And what do you mean by that, Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione tuned out the sibling's argument when she saw her owl, Genevieve, holding a letter.

"Hey girl." She cooed softly. She took the letter from the owl, and saw that it was from her parents. She read it hesitantly.

**Dearest Hermione,**

**We know that you don't like people who beats around the bush, so we'll say it frankly:**

**We're getting divorced**

Hermuone almost dropped the letter at this point, but continued on, tears finding their way to her eyes.

**It doesn't have anything to do with you, dear. It's just that you'd notice that we don't get along much anymore. We decided that it isn't fair that we keep torturing you with our fight, so we ended it. We found that we couldn't get along as much as before.**

**We're really sorry honey. **

**We'll talk about this more in the Christmas vacation.**

**Love,**

**Mom and Dad**

Hermione actually dropped the letter this time. 

Her friends finally saw that something was wrong.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Hermione stop crying, it'd be okay…"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Nothing's wrong…everything's perfectly peachy."

She paused for a while.

"You know what's funny? They said the exact same thing"

And with that, she ran away from the Great Hall.


	11. Reprecussions

A/N: What in FUCKIN HELL is wrong with the BLOODY people in this FUCKIN world? Don't they BLOODY know that kids, especially certain 14 year old GIRLS don't like being STRETCHED and INVOLVED in a FREAKIN TUG-OF-WAR like some FRIGGIN RUBBERBAND!

Parents these days…

Hp series is not mine...

* * *

Chapter … 

After Hermione's well deserved temper tantrum, her best friends were left with big question marks above their heads, and a big helping of concern.

Harry eyed the doors of the great hall with great concern. "I wonder what's wrong with Hermione…I hope she's alright…I'll go and check."

Harry started to rise from the table but Ginny hastily held him back.

"NO! We have to let her work this out for herself!"

Ron nodded agreeably.

Harry was confused. "But WHY? She's hurting Gin, and I should go over there and comfort her!"

Ron nodded agreeably.

Ginny looked at him darkly. "You're not Hermione's only friend Harry, Ron and I are worried about her too!"

Ron nodded agreeably.

"I'm not saying anything about me being Mione's only friend! I'm just saying that we should go comfort her!"

Ron nodded agreeably.

"Yes you were!"

Ron nodded agreeably.

"Look, there's something wrong with Hermione, and she was crying! I can't just stand here doing nothing!"

Ron nodde – "Hey wait, there's something wrong with Hermione?"

Harry glared at him. "Where in bloody hell HAVE YOU BEEN! I'm going after Hermione."

"NO Harr-"

But Harry was already gone.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at him, hit him upside his head, then stormed off too.

Ron shouted at Ginny "Hey that hurt!"

Almost every one in the Gryffindor table droned monotonously: "You deserved it."

Ron sulked for a second, then stormed off too.

Those who were watching the fight (read: everyone in the Great Hall) looked shocked.

"Well that was unexpected." Dumbledore observed obviously.

"No shit Sherlock" Snape muttered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter is pure humor, as you noticed. That's probably because the next chapter's gonna be serious. 

Sorry to those who doesn't understand this chapter...


	12. When Granger becomes Hermione

A/N: EEEEPPPPPPPP! I just downloaded the most ADORABLE video in the history of videos! It's sorta like a music video of Mariah Carey's "All I want for X-mas is you" but the video's about Draco/Hermione! I didn't make it, obviously, so don't arrest me! It belongs to whoever, and I'm just a fan of Draco/Mione…

If you wanna see it, download it yourself in Limewire (coz that's where I downloaded it) If you don't HAVE Limewire, then tough. I can probably e-mail it to you, but I don't wanna get sued or something. If you can prove that it's legal, then I'll send it. Tell me in a review.

I know I sound like a complete bimbo, but I assure you, I'm just high with the DracoMioneness!

The file title is "Draco and Hermione You!" by the way, to those planning to download it.

Here's chapter (…)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Draco watched, along with everybody in the hall, as Hermione stormed of to God knows where, her face set with fierce determination and tears glittering in her eyes.

With confusion, and with worry that he will never admit feeling, he turned back to the rest of the trio and Weselette, who were obviously fighting, judging from the pretty loud voices.

'What the hell's happening?Why did Her-Granger storm off like that?' 

Draco started, when he realized that he was about to call Granger by her first name.

'When in hell did I start calling her that!' 

Draco panicked a little. Was he getting soft? Draco got his bearings in time to see the Weasel storm off too. He then realized that Scarface and Weselette was gone too.

'Probably to comfort Herm-GRANGER DAMMIT!" 

He ALMOST banged his head on the table.

Pansy, apparently not noticing Draco's momentary lapse of _un_bastardness, started yapping her head off.

"Did you see that Drakie? Did you? Did you? They looked so FUNNY! And that stupid know-it-all was crying! Did you see the-"

Draco stopped listening at this point, and wondered how one can be stupid, and a know-it-all at the same time.

Still basking in the glow of unbastardness for once, Draco decided to be charitable, and comfort our dear head girl.

For heads business, of course. How could he possibly concentrate when there's a crying head girl in the common room? It was all for business.

Draco stood up, ending Pansy's yapping temporarily.

He headed towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

All for business.

"_DRACO! _Where are you going?"

Business. All for business.

"Draco! Come back here!"

Yeah right. Business my arse.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N Yeah, this chapter sooo short and it sucks. I'll do better in the next chapter! I promise!


	13. Anytime

A/N: Well, whatever. Review!

* * *

"So, is there a reason why you're sulking on the couch getting drunk on butterbeer, when you know that butterbeer won't get you drunk anyway?" 

"Is there a reason why you're such a fucking jackass?"

Draco smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He sat down on the couch beside Hermione and turned to look at her.

"I would _kill_ to hear you say those last two words again. Never knew you had such a Potty mouth, Granger."

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. And I don't remember giving you permission to sit here."

"Ah.. You're hair might be affecting your hearing Granger. You gave me permission to sit on the couch the day you said 'Draco baby, you're such a hot piece of ass and I want to shag you senseless.' Besides, this is _my _common room too."

"I _never_ said that Malfoy, you pervert. And what does that have to do anything about you sitting on the couch?"

"Nothing, actually. Just wanted to see your reaction when I did."

"Well you just did, Congratufuckinglations."

Silence.

"You are aware that Potter and the Weasels are looking for you right?"

"Yep."

Longer silence.

"Look, Malfoy, what the hell do you want?"

Draco looked at her, his eyes suddenly serious. The smirk came off and his lips pulled downwards into a a small frown. Hermione got nervous all of a sudden.

"I want to know why you're crying Granger."

Hermione glared at him and wiped her eyes for any tears. "I'm not crying Malfoy. And why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Yeah. Sure. You're not crying and I'm the fucking boy-who-wouldn't-die. Just tell me."

"You haven't answered my question Malfoy."

"And you haven't answered mine. I guess we're even then."

Hermione sighed and looked at him, as if checking to see if he's genuine. She sighed again, and handed him a piece of paper. It was horribly crumpled and there were tearmarks everywhere.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell is this?"

"The reason of my despair."

Draco looked at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Aren't you going to make sure I don't tell everyone or whatever?"

Hermione looked at the fireplace again, her eyes looked blank. "I don't care Malfoy. You're not my friend, and I don't even like you."

Draco felt something clench in his chest. Unknown to him, Hermione felt the same.

"But," Hermione continued. "I've known you long enough to know that you're not the that kind of person to go tattling to whomever."

An involuntary smile came to Draco's lips.

"Well," He drawled, the pain in his chest long gone. "I guess you just have to trust me then."

"Yeah." A small smile formed on her lips. "I guess so."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

….

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Anytime."


	14. Bonus chapter

**_BONUS CHAPTER! I REPEAT, BONUS CHAPTER! THIS WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORYLINE IN ANY WAY!_**

_**READ AT YOU OWN RISK!**_

_**

* * *

**_There she was.

It was like a kick in the gut, whenever he saw her. After that day some evil aliens seemed to have posessed his mind and made his body comfort Granger, he didn't quite seem to know how to behave around her anymore.

Draco looked angrily at his plate of waffles. It was all the waffles' blasted fault! With that in mind, he grabbed a fork out of Blaise's plate and started pounding the waffles like mashed potatoes.

He pretended not to hear the wails of protest.

Though still blinded with his anger towards the poor, innocent waffles that now looked like mashed potatoes covered in syrup, he could still see Hermione from way over the Slytherin table.

How very annoying.

_She_ was bloody annoying!

Fuming, Draco grabbed his plate of waffles/potatoes, threw it unceremoniously over his shoulder, ignored the cries of a few Hufflepuffs who were unluckily behind him at the moment, grabbed a new, clean plate from the person beside him (who just happened to be Blaise), ignored _his_ cries for the second time that day, threw the spoon in his hands over his shoulder too just for the heck of it, laughed at the Hufflepuff kid that now had mashed waffles on his head with a spoon on top, aimed a cherry at the Hufflepuff's head because it looked funny, snickered at the sight, resisted blasting the kid with whipped cream, and stole another spoon from the person beside him (who just happened to be Blaise, _again_)

And that, folks, is Draco Malfoy's Guide To Annoying The People Around Him Who Happened To Be In A Ten-Meter Radius While He Was Suffering From Mental Breakdowns About Bushy-Haired Gryffindors, sold in your local wizarding stores only!

Blaise suddenly developed a dark-aura, and for the life of him, couldn't understand why.

Momentarily forgetting about certain beautiful, brown-eyed Gryffindors, he turned to Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mate?"

Blaise said nothing. Instead, he glared at Draco, grabbed the plate, spoon and fork infront of him and ran away, screaming something about the apocalypse.

Draco shook his head sadly.

"Crazy guy. And he was one of the sane ones too."

And with that, Draco stood up, his stomach empty, and walked out of the great hall too.

* * *

_**THE END! **_ Dodges flying tomatoes and ducks under a table. 

Don't hate me! I know, you're thinking _what the hell is goldenraven doing bonus chapters when she hasn't even updated the next chapter yet! _And I get it. I promise I'll update soon enough (**coughmaybenextmonthcough)**


End file.
